Canada's Birthday
by Cappuccino-Dreams
Summary: Whole title "Canada's Birthday Which Everyone Forgot But Not Really" Matthew feels alone and depressed because no one remembers his birthday. But did they really forget...?
1. The Birthday

**Author's Note: since it's July 1st I thought I just had to write some something for our dear Matthew a.k.a Canada. He's kinda my fav character, so if I don't do this I'll feel bad lol this guy needs more love~ Please tell me if I jump between past and present, as I kinda do that sometimes...**

**Unbeta-ed, coz I don't have a beta lol**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own this. Me wish Me owned this, but that's a wish that will never come true.**

"Hetalia" Talk normally

_'Hetalia' _Thinking

**Enjoy!**

-----

July 1st.

His birthday.

And no one remembers it.

Great. Just great. He knew that he is pretty unnoticed by the other nations, but still... That they don't even remember his birthday?? That's just... mean. He always came to their birthdays, dammit! And his bear... He didn't even remember _who_ he was! But they've been friends for so long, so he can't really stay angry at him... After all, Kumajiro hasn't done anything wrong, he just... doesn't remember.

Matthew Williams, the nation of Canada. It seems he will spend his birthday alone this year. It would actually be the first time he would spend this day alone. All the other years at least _someone _remembered. Alfred, Arthur, Francis or even Cuba. They wouldn't have any presents though, as they always remembered it _on_ his actual birthday... But at least they remembered, and that's all it needed to make Matthew happy.

Though this year... This year, it seems they didn't even remember.

Somehow Matthew knew this would happen, but he still hoped.

So here he is, sitting in his garden just thinking. Sure, his people were celebrating his birthday, but it's not really the same. It's not like they come to his house to congratulate him, so there's no way they would throw him a party!

A sigh. He would do anything if someone would just come to at least congratulate him, really.

It was lunch time, so he went inside to make pancakes with maple syrup. That always cheer him up, though he's not sure if it will this time. This day is pretty damn big for him after all.

Just as he was about to start on the pancake mix, his phone rang. Matt's hope rose again. Maybe someone remembered his birthday after all! They just couldn't come and had to call him! ...A bit far fetched maybe, but you never really know.

"Hello?" He really hoped he didn't sound excited.

"Matt! You have to come to my place, now!! It's an emergency!!" It was his brother who had called... But apparently not for his birthday. Matt got worried though, an emergency?

"Al, calm down. What's happening?" He tried to calm down his brother, but...

"I don't have the time to tell you!! Just come over, and quick!!" ...it didn't work.

"O-okay!" So the only thing he could do was to go to his brother's house without having an idea of what the hell is going on.

-----

When Matt arrived, he got worried... and suspicious. He was now standing outside Alfred's house, but it was way too quiet to what he's used to. Alfred also said it was an emergency and sounded panicked, so it shouldn't be this calm. Besides the calmness and quietness, he couldn't see anything out of the usual. So Matt did the obvious. He went to the door and opened it slowly.

"Al...?" _'Why is it so damn dark?'_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTHEW!!"

"..."

"...Matt?"

"...You remembered..."

"Remember...? Of course we remember, Matt!"

"What kind of family would we be if we forgot?"

"Arthur..."

"Happy birthday, Mathieu!" A hug.

"F-Francis... You're crushing me..."

"Oh, I'm sorry _mon chér_."

"Hurry up, Matthew! The presents are waiting!"

"Sea-kun... Aren't we going to eat first??"

"Feli, don't sound so crushed, dammit."

"You don't have to be so mean, Lovi."

"Shut up, Antonio."

Matthew was happy beyond words. Not only his family, but a lot of other nations were there too!

They didn't forget.

Maybe he would have a perfectly happy birthday anyway.

-----

**...I´m not so happy with the ending, but meh. I hope you guys liked it!**

_mon chér_ - my dear

**Thank You for reading. **Reviews are nice, Me thinks.

(...I forgot Cuba... dammit.)


	2. Omake

**Omake**

So Matt did the obvious. He went home and continued on his pancakes. He didn't really care what Alfred has gotten himself into this time, he didn't want to get involved with it. Especially not on his birthday.

-----

"....Alfred, where is he?"

"I don't know, Arthur... I'm sure he got to be here by now!"

"Well, _where is he?_"

"...Should I check if he's outside?"

"...Lets wait a little more... If he's outside, you'll just ruin everything."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"He's not coming, is he?"

"I'll just go and check."

_Some minutes later..._

"Well?"

"...He's not outside."

"What!? Then... what?"

"...Maybe Mathieu went home..."

"Shut up, Francis! How the hell is that possible?? Matt would have been worried sick and definitely come here!"

"I don't know _mon chér_, I don't know. But he's obviously not here."

"Can we please lit the lights? I can't see anything..."

"Honda's right, you know... it would be easier if we saw anything."

"..."

_The lights are on_

"_Domo_."

"Now, back to our current problem- Alfred! Why are you eating the cake, you _git_!?"

"Matt's not here, so..."

"Argh!"

"Calm down Arthur, it's just a cake..."

"I spent _hours_ on that!"

"..."

_Silence_

"...What?"

"Y-you did this...?"

"Yes...?"

"Alfred, how are you feeling?"

"Francis, why are you asking that?"

"I-I'm fine... It's actually pretty tasty too."

"....It is?"

"Of course it is! _I_ made it! Why would it not be good?"

"Because... it's you."

"..."

"Hey, the cake is pretty awesome!"

"Gilbert! Don't eat stuff that's made by Arthur!"

"Hey!"

"But West, it _is_ good! Why don't you try?"

"...No thanks."

"...Antonio, can't we _just leave_?"

"Why? I'm having pretty fun here!"

"But... Matthew isn't even here..."

"Can we eat the pasta now~? I'm hungry~"

"..."

"Hey, you think I can take the RC Plane Matt was supposed to get?"

_And so, all the Nation-tan's that were supposed to throw a birthday party for Matthew enjoyed the party without the birthday child._

-----

**Long Omake is long and crappy ending is crappy.**

_mon chér_ - my dear

_git_ - idiot (kind of)

_domo_ - thanks

**Thank You for reading! **It would be nice with a review too.


	3. Omake 2

**Omake 2**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTHEW!!"

Canada just died of heart attack.

"..."

"M-Matthew...?"

"...He just fainted out of happiness, right?"

"I-I hope so..."

"...He doesn't have a pulse."

"West, don't say that! No jokes!"

"Gilbert, I'm not joking..."

"Shouldn't we... call an ambulance or something?"

"OH MY GOD MATT, DON'T DIE ON ME!!"

"Alfred, calm down!!"

"BUT-BUT!!"

"Someone do CPR, and fast!"

"I'm on it!"

"DON'T SOUND SO HAPPY FRANCIS! MY BROTHER IS DYING!"

"Actually... he's already dead..."

"Don't be so mean, Honda..."

"...You think a tomato will help?"

"Antonio, what the hell?"

"Eto, eto... Pasta does miracles!"

"...Feliciano, just no."

"But-"

"No."

"Aww..."

"DO YOU GUYS ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT MY BROTHER??"

"ALFRED!"

"......Sorry......"

"The ambulance is on it's way!"

"Thank you! At least _someone_ knows what to do..."

"...By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Sealand!"

"You're not a nation!"

"PLEASE! take that later!"

"Yes sir!"

"How is it going, bloody frog??"

"Not so good... And don't call me that!"

"Everyone, calm down!"

"Yes sir!"

"What's the plan, sir Arthur?"

"...We will eat cake."

"..."

"...Excuse me, sir, but what the hell did you just say?"

"We will eat cake."

"...But Matthew-"

"He's already dead. Lets enjoy the cake for his sake."

"..."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alfred! He's your brother!"

"Oh come on, West, lets just eat the cake and get over with it."

"...Okay."

_And cake they ate. After the cake was eaten, everyone went home. They forgot about Matthew and just left him to sleep on the floor_.

-----

**...I feel mean. I mean, I killed the birthday child! Oh well, lets say Brittania Angel revived him later...**

**Sorry for this crappy Omake. Flames are okay, really.**


End file.
